Link (The Legend of Zelda)
This profile covers Link from the first Legend of Zelda game in addition to Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda as well as Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. Background The Legend of Zelda Link is a young boy who was asked by Impa who happens to be Hyrule's Royal Nursemaid to save Princess Zelda from the evil clutches of Ganon himself. Before Princess Zelda was kidnapped, she shattered the Triforce of Wisdom in eight different pieces out of fear that The Prince of Darkness himself will also acquire The Triforce of Wisdom as he did with The Triforce of Power. Link manages to find all eight pieces of The Triforce of Wisdom before Ganon dose and The Old Man in Spectacle Rock allows Link access to Ganon's Castle to defeat The Prince of Darkness and save Princess Zelda in the process. Zelda II: The Adventures of Link Several years later, Link finds himself on another quest. Right before his sixteenth birthday, he notices a strange mark on the back of his left hand that bears the strikingly resembles of the Crest of Hyrule. It is then he seeks out Impa who then takes Link to the North Tower and shows him the room of a sleeping maiden who is known as Princess Zelda who differs from the last one he saved from several years ago. Link is then told about the story that took place long ago when The Prince of Hyrule tried to obtain information to retrieve the Triforce itself only for Princess Zelda to refuse out of silence. It was then the Prince of Hyrule brought forth a Magician who supposedly possessed The Prince of Hyrule with the intent to interrogate Princess Zelda in the whereabouts of The Triforce itself only to gain nothing out of it. It is then The Magician casts a powerful spell on Princess Zelda thus causing her to fall into a deep sleep which causes The Magician to die afterwords. The Prince of Hyrule then decrees that all women born into the Royal Family will be named after Zelda herself in remembrance of this tragedy. After the story he was told was the moment that Impa mentions that Link is the chosen hero to wake up Princess Zelda from her slumber due to the mark on his left hand. Impa then gives him a chest that contains six crystals and ancient writings that are needed in order to open The Great Palace that contained The Triforce of Courage that has the power to awake Princess Zelda from her sleep. He then sets out on an adventure to fulfill his mission, unaware that minions of Ganon are plotting to kill Link with the intent to sprinkle his blood on the ashes of Ganon in order to resurrect there fallen leader. Powers & Abilities Sword Techniques * Upward Thrust: Whenever Link jumps for any reason, he can perform the Upward Thrust Sword Technique which allows him to deal damage to enemies he normally wasn't able to reach. It should be pointed out he still may not be able to deal damage to enemies way above his jumping height. * Downward Thrust: Whenever Link jumps for any reason, he can perform the Downward Thrust Sword Technique which allows him to impale his enemies from below him. Spells * Shield: Allows Link to take half the normal amount of damage, it costs 16 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Jump: Allows Link to jump higher then normal and costs 8 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Life: Allows Link to restore three bars of his health (32 health points total which counts as 25% to his total health) and costs 50 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Fairy: Transforms Link into a legitimate fairy which allows him to fly into places he normally can't get access too, this however renders him unable to attack nor defend himself while in this form, this cost 40 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Fire: This spell allows Link to shoot two fireballs at a given moment from the tip of his sword regardless of health and costs 16 magic points to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link), * Reflect: Allows Link to reflect magical projectile attacks with his shield as he can even deal damage to certain wizards by simply reflecting their own magical attacks right back at them. Further more, it allows Link's shield the capability to block fireballs, throwing axes, and throwing clubs. This spell costs 16 points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Spell: A spell simply called spell (yes, this is fact), it allows Link to open the vault that contains the Magical Key. At the right edge of the Hidden Town of Kasuto, if Link casts the spell the vault rises from the ground. This spell is also capable of turning many enemies into Bots. Despite this, more powerful enemies such as the Eagle Knights are immune to its effects. This spell costs 16 points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Thunder: This spell allows Link to instant-kill many enemies around him, it is also useful for making certain foes like the Thunderbird to be valuable to physical attacks and costs 64 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Equipment Swords * Wooden Sword: Link's basic sword that he receives from the old man. (The Legend of Zelda). * White Sword: Link's more powerful sword that he also receives from the old man (The Legend of Zelda). * Magical Sword: Link's most powerful sword that he also receives from the old man himself (The Legend of Zelda & Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Shields * Wooden Shield: Link's basic shield that he starts out with, he uses this to block only rocks and arrows (The Legend of Zelda). * Magic Shield: Link's more powerful shield as part of his equipment, he can use this to block most fireballs and most magical attacks as well. If a Like Like devour his Magic Shield for any reason, Link will revert back to his Wooden Shield (The Legend of Zelda & Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Items * Blue Candle: Link can use the Blue Candle to shoot a fireball that goes a few feet that will burn for a few seconds before the flame burns out, while it's main purpose is to light up dark rooms, it can also deal damage to anyone (including Link) that walks to it. Link can only produce one flame at a time with the Blue Candle (The Legend of Zelda). ** Red Candle: An upgrade to the Blue Candle which allows Link to produce unlimited flames (The Legend of Zelda) ** Candle: Despite being optional, this item allows Link to light up pitch-black places and allows him to see enemies in such places (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Blue Ring: Whenever Link wears this ring, it allows him to take 50% the normal damage on all attacks (The Legend of Zelda). ** Red Ring: An upgrade to the Blue Ring as it allows Link to take a total of 25% the normal damage on all attacks dealt against him (The Legend of Zelda). * Blue Potion: Link can drink this once to refill his entire life bar (The Legend of Zelda) ** Red Potion: An upgrade to the Blue Potion as Link can drink this twice to refill his entire life bar twice (The Legend of Zelda) * Boomerang: Link can throw this Boomerang for the purpose of not only combat but also puzzle solving, this weapon is very useful for not only stunning enemies but also killing weaker ones. In addition, it is also used for allowing Link to grab items that are otherwise beyond his reach (The Legend of Zelda). **'Magical Boomerang:' An upgrade to Link's Boomerang as it can go at a further distance (The Legend of Zelda). * Bombs: Link can lay a bomb as it takes a few seconds before it blows up, he can use these to not only deal damage to enemies near-by but also to reveal secret entrances (The Legend of Zelda) * Bow and Arrows: Link can shoot his arrows as they go at a straight line (The Legend of Zelda). ** Silver Arrow: A more powerful version of Link's arrows, these are required to kill Ganon as well as foes as powerful as him. * Compass: This allows Link to locate important treasure chests in addition to bosses (The Legend of Zelda). * Cross: This allows Link to see through invisibility thus allowing him to see enemies and otherwise that where under the effects of invisibility (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Food: This allows Link to attract a group of enemies near by. With this, he can also be able to set up a trap to destroy a group of them if need to be or retreat to keep them at bay. Link also needed this item to feed a hungry Goriya with it before he allowed him to pass (The Legend of Zelda). * Hammer: This allows Link to utterly destroy large boulders whenever they cross his path, even through he never used this in combat (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Handy Glove: This allows Link to crush blocks with just his sword as it further increases his strength in order to do so. * Magical Rod: Link can use this Magical Rod to shoot projectile beams that are similar to that of what a Wizzrobe shoots out. ** Book of Magic: This book will further increase the power of Link's Magical Rod and allows him to shoot fireballs. * Map: This item allows Link to navigate the world and dungeons more easily (The Legend of Zelda). * Power Bracelet: Whenever Link wears the Power Bracelet, it will bolster Link's kinetic power to that of a supermortal, which allows him to push rocks aside thus revealing secrets (The Legend of Zelda). * Raft: This allows Link to cross gaps such such as rivers and lakes that grant him access to places he normally didn't have access to from the start (The Legend of Zelda & Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Recorder: Also known as a whistle in the game manual, Link can use this to warp to any dungeon that he has previously cleared, he can also use this to reveal hidden entrances as well. * Stepladder: This allows Link to cross through small spans of water, pits, or hot lava that would otherwise impede his progress (The Legend of Zelda). * Winged Boots: This allows Link to cross certain bodies of water to get to places he otherwise wasn't able to get to before (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Feats Strength * Can instantly destroy stone blocks with the Handy Glove with a single thrust of his sword (The Legend of Zelda). * Can push large sized-rocks with the Power Bracelet (The Legend of Zelda). * Can deal 24 points of damage with just his sword upon leveling up his attack to 8 (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Speed *Can swing his sword three times in a second (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Durability * Can withstand the impact of an axe in melee and a throwing one. * Can withstand the impact of a thrown spear. * Can withstand the impact of a thrown mace. * Can survive being impaled by a jumping skeleton knight that can perform a downward thrust attack. * Has a total of 128 health points upon leveling up his health to 8 (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Skill *Defeated the Aquamentus, who can spit a three-way energy balls at Link and can only take damage if struck at his head (The Legend of Zelda). *Defeated the Dodongo, who can die if he eats two bombs. Should they explode before he eats one, he will be stunned making him vulnerable to Link's sword (The Legend of Zelda). *Defeated the Manhandla, who can split fireballs with it's four mouths. Further more, it will move faster the more Link deals damage to it (The Legend of Zelda). *Defeated the Greeok, who remains stationary for the duration of the battle, but its necks and heads wave around. It shoots fireballs from each head, and these fireballs cannot be blocked even by the Magical Shield (The Legend of Zelda). *Defeated the Digdogger, who is invulnerable to all of Link's attacks until he plays the flute which causes him to shrink making him vulnerable (The Legend of Zelda). *Defeated the Gohma, who's hard shell repels all attacks, and its weakness is its large, single eye, which is vulnerable to Link's arrows. Due to this weakness, Gohma frequently keeps its eye closed, and attacks by shooting beams from a distance (The Legend of Zelda). *Defeated Beast Ganon as a child, who is invisible and will shoot fireballs at random locations (The Legend of Zelda). *Helped a woman reacquired her Trophy from the Goriya of Tantari Desert. *Recovered the Water of Life to help a woman's sick daughter. *Rescued a child from the Lizalfos in Maze Island. *Defeated the Horsehead, who deals a lot of damage and knocks Link far with his mace (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). *Defeated Helmethead, who will attack by shooting fireballs out of one of his two helmets or eye, depending on what is upon his torso. *Defeated Rebonack, who will charge at Link on horseback and attempt to attack him with his jousting lance. Once his horse takes enough damage, he will fight Link on foot with a projectile sword attack and is very dangerous in close quarters combat. *Defeated the Carock, who Link manages to cast the reflect spell that was able to allow him to reflect Carock's own magic against him. *Defeated the Gooma, who wields a ball and chain that despite his attack pattern is predictable, he could defeat Link with only a few good swings. Further more, Gooma's body is valuable to taking damage. *Defeated Barba, who rises from the lava, it stops at a height as high as Link's maximum natural jump height. It then spits a stream of fireballs at Link, then sinks down into the lava before reappearing from another pit. *Defeated Thunderbird, who starts off red and without a weakness, but when Link uses the Thunder Spell, it becomes blue, and its head, which is its weakness, appears. It also throws many fireballs across the room. The more damage Thunderbird takes, the more quickly it shoots fireballs; near the end of the battle, it fires them in a continuous stream. *Vanquished Dark Link, who's swordplay is "almost" as good as Link to the point where he needed to relay on precise timing in order to deal any damage to Dark Link (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). *Rescued two different Princess Zeldas (see fun facts) and is the first and only version of Link to ever do so. *Link is a capable puzzle-solver. *Has a total of 128 magic points upon leveling up his magic to 8 (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Weaknesses * Whenever Link takes a hit that deals damage to him for any reason, he's unable to shoot Sword Beams from his sword until he recovers to full health. * Link's inability to swim causes him to drown should he either jump or get knocked into the water (the only exception is when he wears the Winged Boots when crossing certain bodies of water). * If Link ever loses his Blue/Red Ring, he will lose the benefits of the damage reduction. Fun Facts * This is the oldest version of Link as The Legend of Zelda was first released on February 21st of 1986 for the Family Computer Disk System in Japan. ** Further more, this version of Link comes directly from the Downfall Era, which is the result of when the very Link from Ocarina of Time ends up getting defeated by Ganondorf himself. * This version of Link actually has saved not only one but two different Princess Zeldas, the first one in The Legend of Zelda while she broke The Triforce of Wisdom in eight different pieces while the other Princess Zelda he saved six years later who was under a curse that put her to sleep as seen in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. * In The Adventure of Link, Link appears to speak when he finds the Mirror in Saria Town, saying "I found a mirror under the table." Link also appears to speak while inspecting the fireplace in the Hidden Town of Kasuto, saying "Looks like I can get in the fireplace." which indicates that Link has a rare moment of dialog. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Shield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Completed Profiles Category:Protagonists